Secrets Finally Revealed
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5x16. “Things didn’t end between us that night.” “And my name isn’t Temperance Brennan…”
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Finally Revealed**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Spoiler's for 5x16. "Things didn't end between us that night." "And my name isn't Temperance Brennan…"

**Spoilers: **5x16

**Pairings: **Booth/Brennan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, wish I did though because certain episodes would have ended differently.

**A/N:** Just a short little piece inspired by the 100th episode. Enjoy :)

Turning to Booth, Brennan asked "Should we tell him?"

"Yes! Yes, you should."

"Things between us didn't end that night," stated Booth.

"And my name isn't Temperance Brennan, it's Temperance Booth."

"You two are married?" Sweets asked in shocked disbelief.

The pair nodded their response.

"When?"

"It was about two years after our first case," replied Booth.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Angela and Hodgins," replied Booth and Brennan.

"But they were sworn to secrecy," continued Booth.

Sweets was quiet for a few moments, thinking over the information he had just been told, "I take it you proposed to Dr Brennan, Booth?"

Booth nodded, "Yes."

"Did Dr Brennan object to your proposal?"

"No, I didn't."

At this point Sweets was confused with Brennan's response to his question. What confused Sweets was the fact that Brennan was against marriage and one person spending the rest of their life with another.

"What I don't understand is, you are against monogamous relationships Dr Brennan, what made you say yes?"

"Booth convinced me. If he had asked me a year or six months earlier I would have said no," Brennan turned to look at Booth, "But it was in those last six months that Booth had managed to change what I believed about marriage and a long lasting relationship with him."

"Why did the two of you choose to keep your marriage a secret?"

"Something to eat?"

"I could eat."

Booth and Brennan stood up and walked out of Sweets' office.

**A/N: **Please review I would like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Finally Revealed**

**Chapter 2**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **See Chapter 1.

**Spoilers: **None for this chapter.

**Pairings: **Booth/Brennan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, wish I did though because certain episodes would have ended differently.

**A/N: **Okay since I got such a good response to Chapter 1 I have decided to continue this story. So here's Chapter 2. Enjoy :)

**BB**

Brennan walked into her office and switched the coat she was wearing for her lab coat. With no case to solve Brennan left her office and made her way to Limbo. She needed time to process what had happened in Sweets' office the day before having not had the time to do so that night.

Not five minutes later Angela walked into Limbo. "So how was your therapy session with Sweets yesterday?"

"We had to tell him."

"Tell him what Sweetie?"

"Booth and I, we had to tell him that we're married."

"Awww Sweetie that's great."

"I was kind of hoping we could have announced it in different circumstances."

"You know now that Sweets knows you two are going to have to tell the FBI and Cam."

"That's what worries me. What if the FBI decides to split us up and assign another agent as the liaison to The Jeffersonian?"

Brennan was starting to panic and Angela could see the irrational side of Brennan that rarely made an appearance.

"I'm sure they won't split you two up, you work so well together and if they do they'll soon realise that they've made a mistake when the amount of cases that are being closed is nothing compared to that of you and Booth."

Angela pulled her friend into a hug, "It's gonna be fine Sweetie."

**BB**

Cullen walked into Booth's office and he didn't look too happy.

"Dr Sweets informed me this morning that you and Dr Brennan are married, is this true?"

"Yes Sir, Bones and I are married."

"I was going to recommend that Dr Brennan be partnered up with another agent."

Booth was about to object when Cullen held up his hand to stop him.

"However, Dr Sweets' professional opinion is that breaking up your partnership would lower the closure rate of cases requiring the expertise of the Jeffersonian. The bureau is willing to allow an exception to the rules in regards to yourself and Dr Brennan."

"Thank you Sir."

Cullen left Booth's office leaving a relieved Booth behind. As the door closed Booth let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Pulling out his phone Booth sent a text message to Brennan. _I just tlkd 2 Cullen_.

Several minutes later his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out his phone Booth read Brennan's reply, _wat did he say they're splittin us up rnt they?_ Booth sent back a reply hopefully calming down a worried Brennan. _No they're no. I hav 2 go 2 a meetin now ill pick u up 4 lunch. I love you xox._ Booth pocketed his phone and left his office.

**BB**

Brennan relaxed into her chair in her office. Booth had just informed her about the FBI's decision not to split the pair up. Glad to still be able to work with Booth she had no idea if she would have been able to cope with not seeing Booth at work every day, she had become too accustomed to the way things were.

Brennan reached up to her neck and unfastened the chain that hung around her neck. With her brain telling her not to take the rings off the chain and put them on the ring finger of her left hand. Ultimately her heart won out and Brennan removed her engagement and wedding rings off the chain and put them on her left hand.

Turning back to her forgotten paperwork Brennan picked up her pen and finished off the file she had been working on before Booth's text message.

Brennan had been that focused on her paperwork that she hadn't even noticed that it was lunch time until Booth walked into her office. He walked up behind her and took the pen out of her hand.

"Come on, it's time for lunch Bones."

"I've almost finished this last report."

"You can finish it when we get back."

**BB**

"I'm going to tell Cam when I get back."

"Oh, do you want me to be there?"

"If you're busy I understand if you're not there with me."

"I'll be there. You know I'd been thinking about talking to you about telling everyone about us for a few weeks now."

"I suppose it has been long enough," conceded Brennan.

"You're not happy about everyone knowing?"

"Of course I am Booth, I don't like the way we've had to tell everyone."

"Same here. What would you have said if I asked you if we could tell everyone?"

Brennan took a few moments to contemplate her answer, "I would have said yes because it's what you wanted and I trust your judgement in situations like this."

Booth picked up Brennan's left hand and ran his thumb over her fingers. "When did you put your rings on? You didn't have them on this morning."

"I know I put them on after I got your text message."

"I like that Bones," Booth lifted Brennan's hand up to his mouth and kissed her hand.

The pair finished their lunch in a companionable silence.

**BB**

Booth opened the door to Cam's office, he let Bones walk through first and followed behind her. Booth had his hand on the small of Brennan's back.

"Seeley, Dr Brennan, what can I do for you two?" asked Cam motioning for the pair to sit.

Booth and Brennan sat in the chairs that were at the front of Cam's desk.

"We need to talk Camille."

"Ok, what do you two want to talk about?"

"As you know Bones and I met six years ago."

"Yes I am aware of that."

"And I had to fire the Jeffersonian because Bones punched the judge."

"What Booth and I never told you was that during the period of time that the Jeffersonian was fired, we slept together."

"Our relationship never ended after that case and two years later Bones and I got married."

"Then what happened between the two of you?"

"I don't understand what you are asking."

"What Cam is asking is are we still married or did we split up."

"Oh, we are still married."

"Why am I only hearing about this now and not when I started working here?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret and at the time it felt like the right thing to do. Do you agree Bones?"

"Yes, however, we never intended to keep it a secret for so long."

"Okay I appreciate you telling me."

Bones stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and left Cam's office.

"Congratulations Seeley."

"Thanks," Booth stood up and exited the office. Bones was not too far ahead and he was able to easily catch up to her.

**BB**

Booth and Brennan stopped to get some Chinese on their way home from work. Booth carried the food into their apartment. He walked into the living room and placed the food on the coffee table while Brennan sat then sat down next to her.

The pair began to eat their food in a companionable silence.

"Are you okay with what's happened over the last couple of days?" Booth asked after several minutes.

Brennan looked at Booth, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You were the one who wanted to keep us a secret and I assume you would have preferred us making the decision to tell everyone not life making that decision for us."

"Yes I would have but you taught me that life doesn't always go the way we want it too despite how much we try to plan out our life and try to control every turning point."

"I've taught you well then."

"And I'm thankful for that," Brennan leant across the couch and placed a chaste kiss on Booth's lips. He tasted like Chinese food, coffee and something that was uniquely Booth. "Mmmm you taste good."

**BB**

**A/N: **So that's Chapter 2, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
